Image segmentation has been a significant challenge in image analysis for many years. Segmentation requires a comprehensive computation over the entire image to obtain the appropriate partition into coherent regions which may indicate the existence of semantic objects. The computations involved are very expensive and hence faster methods providing improved results are needed. This disclosure presents methods, software and apparatus for a hierarchical process in which the entire image is processed in an extremely efficient manner including in frame-rate while screening a movie. Looking for regions of photometric coherency or color or texture coherency is essential for extracting semantic objects in the scene. The present invention addresses these and other requirements.